Three Beautiful Brother's
by Black Key
Summary: Sunggyu, Sungyeol & Hoya adalah 3 bersaudara Kim's. Gyu sangat mencintai Woohyun yg sedikit pun tak menyimpan rasa pada.a dijodohkan dg Dongwoo yg sudah naksir pada Hoya terlebih dahulu. L si playboy kelas kakap yg menakhlukan hati Sungyeol, bagaimana kisah mereka nanti? Infinite Fanfic, Mpreg, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Beautiful Brother

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 1 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Sung Gyu aka Lee Sung Gyu 19 Tahun.

Lee Sung Yeol 18 Tahun.

Lee Ho Won aka Hoya 17 Tahun.

Nam Woohyun 19 Tahun.

Kim Myungsoo aka L 19 Tahun, sepupu Woohyun.

Jang Dongwoo 19 Tahun, teman + tetangga L & Woohyun.

Other Cast:

Lee Sung Jong Umma Lee's Brother.

Shin Soohyun Appa Lee's Brother.

Jang Hyun Seung Umma Dongwoo.

Lee Ki Kwang Appa Dongwoo.

Kim Heechul Umma Woohyun.

Tan Hangeng Appa Woohyun.

Kim Kibum Umma L.

Choi Siwon Appa L.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: This story pure make me but the character not belong to me.

Note: FF Infinite kesekian yang Dean buat, ku harap kalian menyukainya. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya ^_^ Comment + Like lengkap.

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Sung Gyu Pov…_

Nam Woohyun, Nae namu, My Prince, My Lover. Woohyun, namja tampan ini adalah satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuat hatiku meleleh dengan cepat seperti eskrim di musim panas. Aku sangat menyukainya, perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang sejak kami pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu aku baru tinggal lagi di Seoul setelah lama tinggal di Tokyo jadi wajar saja kalau aku masih belum begitu kenal dengan daerah-daerah di Seoul yang pastinya banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sana sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena memang dasarnya aku bukan orangnya mau tinggal diam di rumah, jadi sore itu aku pergi keluar seorang diri tanpa di temani siapa pun bahkan aku pun tak membawa supir pribadiku. Alhasil aku tersesat di kota sampai malam tiba, di saat-saat tersesat aku malah di cegah oleh beberapa namja-namja brengsek yang tengah mabuk. Namja-namja itu yang kalau tidak salah berjumlah lima orang berusaha merayuku bahkan mereka hampir memperkosaku tapi untuk saja disaat-saat terakhir dia –My Prince Nam Woohyun– datang menyelamatkanku. Dengan gagahnya dia menghajar kelima namja mabuk tadi, dan karena itulah hatiku langsung tercuri olehnya dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku harus bisa jadi isterinya. Huwa… Woohyun Jeongmal Saranghae!

Setelah menolongku dari namja-namja mabuk tadi Woohyun pun sempat mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana gentle-nya pangeranku itu? Wajar saja bukan kalau aku langsung tergila-gila padanya. Dan setelah kejadian itu aku meminta appa mencari tahu semua tentang Woohyun, dari silsilah keluarga, pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan sampai ke hal-hal kecil yang dia suka dan tidak suka. Aku harus bisa jadi isteri yang perfect untuk Woohyun karena itu aku harus tahu segala sesuatu tentang dia dari hal yang terkecil sekali pun.

Karena aku ingin berdekatan terus dengan Woohyun dan membuat dia jatuh hati juga padaku akhirnya aku rela masuk ke satu kampus yang sama dengan dirinya bahkan di satu fakultas yang sama. Dan yang lebih membuatku senang aku bisa duduk di sampingnya, yah walau pun sebelumnya aku sempat berebut tempat duduk dengan si mengesalkan Myungsoo itu yang ternyata sepupunya Woohyun. Huh… Kenapa saudara tapi sangat berbeda ya, yang satu manis, baik, perhatian eh yang satu lagi ngeselin. Tapi untung saja akhirnya si Myungsoo aka L itu mau juga pindah tempat duduk jadi aku bisa duduk di samping pangeranku deh. Tak tahu apa dia kalau yang boleh duduk bersanding bersama dengan Woohyun itu Cuma aku saja seorang CALON ISTERINYA, kalau ada namja cantik atau pun yeoja ganjen yang berani-berani mendekati suamiku itu lihat saja nanti. Ku pastikan hidupnya pasti sengsara dunia akhirat.

"Namu!" Teriakku kencang saat melihat sosok pangeranku tadi saat aku baru turun dari mobilku. Beruntungnya aku pagi ini karena baru sampai di kampus sudah langsung menemukan dia padahal bisanya aku harus mencarinya keliling kampus dulu, maklum saja Woohyun itu kan manja yang sedikit pemalu jadi ya begitulah dia suka malu-malu kalau berada di dekatku. "Hyunnie… Chagya… Kenapa aku di tinggal tunggu aku." Teriakku pada pangeranku yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkanku tadi. Tuhkan, dia itu suka malu-malu deh kalau di dekatku. Aku pun langsung mengejar Woohyun sebelum dia menghilang dari sisiku dan sulit untuk ku temukan lagi karena biasanya kalau dia sudah menghilang pasti susah menemukannya lagi.

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

"Chagya tunggu jangan tinggalin aku." Teriakan Sung Gyu terdengar di sepanjang koridor kampus membuat Woohyun mau tak mau menahan malunya karena suara namja cantik tadi yang ehem… sedikit keras ehem… cempreng ehem… Woohyun semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya tapi Sung Gyu tetap saja mengejarnya sambil berteriak-teriak menyebut namanya hingga seluruh mahasisawa yang ada di koridor kampus tadi sontak menatap kearah keduanya yang memang hampir setiap hari seperti ini. "Chagya tunggu aku dong, jalannya jangan cepet-cepet nggak tahu apa susuh nih jalannya." Cerocos Sung Gyu yang masih mengekor di belakang Woohyun membuat telinga namja tampan tadi memanas. Woohyun menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan badan menatap kearah Sung Gyu yang malah tersenyum polos padanya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku dan siapa suruh kau ke kampus mengunakan highlees seperti itu, memangnya kau tak punya sepatu yang sedikit lebih wajar apa? Ini kampus bukan tempat Cosplay Lee Sung Gyu." Ucap Woohyun kesal sambil memandangi namja cantik di depannya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sepatu highlees berwarna merah dengan hak yang mungkin saja sampai 9 cm, rok pendek yang berbahankan jeans ketat yang panjangnya tak lebih dari 10 cm dari atas lututnya dan bayangkan saja rok itu terlalu ketat sampai-sampai bentuk pinggang dan juga bokong montok namja cantik tadi sampai tercetak jelas oleh roknya itu, atasan berupa tank top ketat berwarna merah senada dengan warna sepatunya yang di padukan dengan luaran berbahan jeans juga, lalu sebuah hand bag merah di tangan kanannya, dandanan wajah natural, rambut panjang yang di dibuat keriting gantung. Oh demi apa pun Woohyun mengumpat dalam hati, sosok di depannya itu seorang namja tapi kenapa berubah begini membuat namja tampan tadi merinding ngeri. Yah walau pun sosok Sung Gyu sangat cantik dan benar-benar mirip yeoja tapi tetap saja dia masih normal dan masih suka yang namanya yeoja cantik asli bukan namja yang berubah jadi yeoja begini.

"Aku cantik bukan Hyunnie sayang?" Tanya Sung Gyu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan muak Woohyun. Namja cantik tadi malah memutar tubuhnya di depan Woohyun beberapa kali lalu tersenyum manis pada namja tampan tadi dan terakhir ia mengecup kilat bibir Woohyun.

"Argh… Apa yang kau lakukan." Kesal Woohyun yang langsung menosok bibirnya yang barusan di kecup Sung Gyu tadi. Woohyun mengumpat kesal sambil terus mengusap bibirnya seraya memunggungi Sung Gyu dan memeluk tiang penyangga yang ada di dekatnnya.

"Kecupan selama pagi sayang." Ucap Sung Gyu tanpa dosa lalu memeluk tubuh Woohyun dari belakang. Woohyun pun langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sung Gyu dengan cepat.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, memalukan tahu." Ucap Woohyun kesal.

"Aigo… My prince malu ternyata." Ucap Sung Gyu yang malah terkekeh pelan. Woohyun menantap Sung Gyu shock, bagaimana bisa ada namja super narsis seperti ini dan yang lebih gila namja itu tergila-gila padanya hanya karena dia pernah menolong namja tadi sekali. Kalau tahu begini jadinya pasti malam itu dia lebih memilik tidak menolong Sung Gyu sama sekali tapi dasar hatinya saja yang seperti malaikat.

"Aish…" Desah Woohyun kesal lalu segera beranjak hendak meninggalkan Sung Gyu yang malah menarik tangannya hingga akhirnya dia tak jadi pergi. "Waeyo?" Tanya Woohyun malas pada Sung Gyu yang Cuma tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ini." Ucap Sung Gyu sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil pada Woohyun. "Ambillah." Ucap Sung Gyu lagi sambil menyerahkan tas kecil tadi pada namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Woohyun menatap horror ketas yang Sung Gyu berikan padanya.

"Bekal makan siang untukmu. Itu isinya Sushi tuna, Samgyupsal, bossam dan sedikit kimchi. Itu aku sendiri yang buat loh jadi harus dimakan ya Chagya." Ucap Sung Gyu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Heh… baiklah." Balas Woohyun malas lalu segera beranjak pergi lagi dengan setas bekal makan siang yang dia yakin bukan porsi untuk satu atau dua orang itu di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa aku di tinggal." Ucap Sung Gyu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya bergelayutan manja di tangan kanan Woohyun. Beberapa kali namja tampan tadi terlihat mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sung Gyu tapi lagi-lagi Sung Gyu memegang tangannya dengan erat hingga akhirnya ia pasrah saja di tatapi anak-anak kampus.

"Sung Gyu ku mohon jangan begini, malu di lihat anak-anak." Bisik Woohyun sambil mencoba melepas rangkulan Sung Gyu.

"Aniya, biarkan saja tetap seperti ini aku menyukainya. Jangan di perdulikan tatapan mereka itu, mereka Cuma cemburu dengan keromantisan kita Chagya." Ucap Sung Gyu yang malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Woohyun. Woohyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan pasrah dengan tingkah Sung Gyu itu. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka bersama-sama dan langsung di sambut dengan godaan dari L.

"Wow… Pasangan terhot kita sudah datang rupanya dan seperti biasa mereka tetap saja hot." Goda L dari tempat duduknya yang berada di depan tempat duduk Woohyun. L terkekeh pelan melihat wajah tak rela sepupunya tadi.

"Diam kau Myungsoo, ambil itu." Ucap Woohyun yang mood-nya selalu rusak seperti biasa. Setelah melemparkan tas berisi makan siang dari Sung Gyu pada L, Woohyun langsung beranjak duduk ke bangkunya yang berada di belakang tempat duduk L itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya L sambil memperhatikan tas yang di lemparkan Woohyun tadi padanya.

"Aish, ini bukan untukmu." Ucap Sung Gyu yang langsung merebut tas tadi dari tangan L. "Ini Cuma buat Namu Chagya saja tahu." Ucap Sung Gyu yang sudah duduk di samping kiri Woohyun seraya menatap L tajam yang dibalas tajam pula oleh namja tampan tadi.

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau benda itu." Ucap L sinis pada Sung Gyu.

"Chagya kenapa bekalnya di kasih ke Myungsoo tengik itu sih, aku kan sudah susah-susah membuatkan ini untukmu dari subuh tadi." Ucap Sung Gyu yang mempoutkan bibirnya membuat L yang melihatnya jadi merinding ngeri.

"Halah palingan itu buatan koki di rumahmu Gyu, mana mungkin tuan muda ups salah, maksudku noona besar sepertimu mau repot-repot turun ke dapur dan kalau pun ia aku sangsi makanan itu layak untuk di makan, bisa-bisa Woohyun keracunan setelah memakannya atau malah di dalam makananmu itu kau campurkan guna-guna untuk memikat sepupuku itu ya?" Tanya L yang sengaja menyinggung Sung Gyu seperti biasa, maklum saja dua namja ini memang tak pernah akrab sebelumnya.

"Hyunnie, Myungsoo menyinggungku." Rengek Sung Gyu pada Woohyun, di peluknya namja tampan tadi yang malah mencoba melepaskan diri membuat L tertawa senang melihatnya. L memang selalu senang melihat sepupunya tadi mati kutu tak dapat berkutit dari Sung Gyu.

"Sung Gyu jangan begini." Pinta Woohyun sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sung Gyu yang terlalu reat tadi.

"Chagya aku benar-benar membuat makanan itu sendiri dari subuh lho dan aku juga membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, ku jamin rasanya pasti enak." Ucap Sung Gyu yang terus bergelayutan manja di lengan kiri Woohyun.

"Ne… Ne… Aku percaya tapi ku mohon lepaskan tanganku ne." Ucap Woohyun pasrah.

"Benarkah Hyunnie percaya padaku dari pada si Myungsoo menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Sung Gyu manja.

"Ne aku percaya padamu, tapi lepaskan ne." Pinta Woohyun manis walau pun sedikit terpaksa sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Sung Gyu di lengannya.

"Ne baiklah, tapi Hyunnie harus mencicipinya ya." Ucap Sung Gyu yang sibuk membuka bekal makanan yang di bawanya. Woohyun merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya Sung Gyu berhenti bergelayutan manja di tangannya. "Ayo Chagya buka mulutmu aaahhh… ini enak lho… ayo buka mulut aaahhh…" Sung Gyu berusaha menyupkan sepotong sushi tuna pada Woohyun yang mau tak mau membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana enak tidak?" Tanya Sung Gyu dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap kearah Woohyun yang tampak masih mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, Woohyun pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban hingga membuat sebuah senyuman manis terkembang di bibir Sung Gyu. "Syukurlah kalau kau suka, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu setiap hari." Ucap Sung Gyu semangat membuat Woohyun menatap namja cantik di sampingnya horror. L yang saat itu melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara Sung Gyu dan Woohyun langsung tertawa kencang membuat Woohyun menatapnya kesal dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Mati sudah Woohyun setelah ini yang semakin tak bisa lepas saja dari Sung Gyu. Sejujurnya makanan yang diberikan Sung Gyu tadi rasanya memang enak, jelas saja enak karena yang membuat bukan Sung Gyu tapi koki-koki di rumahnya percis seperti yang L katakan tadi. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Sung Gyu belajar masak pada semua koki di rumahnya tapi hasilnya tetap sama, dapur hancur dan tak ada satu masakan yang di buatnya layak untuk di makan hingga membuat Sung Gyu marah pada semua pengurus rumah termasuk koki yang gagal terus mengajarinya masak, padahal yang salah jelas dia tapi dasar Sung Gyu tak pernah mau dipersalahkan jadilah orang lain yang dijadikan sasaran kemarahannya. Akhirnya karena seminggu berlalu dan Sung Gyu belum juga bisa membuat makanan yang layak untuk dimakan akhirnya dia memutuskan menyuruh kokinya membuat bekal dan mengatakan kalau itu buatannya hanya sekedar untuk menarik simpati Woohyun seorang. Bisa kalian rasakan betapa besarnya cinta Sung Gyu untuk Woohyun?

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

Jam tepat menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat Sembilan belas menit saat Sung Gyu pulang ke rumah setelah dari siang sampai sore tadi dia dan Woohyun kencan di taman bermain bedua saja. Oke, sebenarnya ini bukan kencan yang sesungguhnya karena Sung Gyu memaksa Woohyun ikut dengannya ke taman bermain atau lebih tepatnya Sung Gyu menculik Woohyun ke taman bermain. Woohyun yang tak bisa melakukan perlawanan apa pun saat itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan Sung Gyu.

Sung Gyu menyentuh bibirnya berkali-kali, masih terasa dengan jelas bibir Woohyun tadi di sana. Sebelum memutuskan pulang Sung Gyu berhasil memaksa Woohyun menaiki satu wahanan terakhir yang tak lain adalah ferris wheel sebuah wahana yang mirip seperti kincir angin. Seperti biasa Woohyun Cuma bisa pasrah mengikuti Sung Gyu saja, sesampainnya mereka di puncak tertinggi tiba-tiba saja Sung Gyu menarik kerah baju Woohyun dan menempelkan bibir keduanya cukup lama bahkan Sung Gyu sedikit melumat bibir Woohyun yang Cuma bisa diam mematung karena shock. Oke, Sung Gyu memang sering mengecup bibir Woohyun tapi tadi itu benar-benar ciuman pertama mereka yang terlama jadi wajah saja kalau Sung Gyu masih belum bisa menghilangkan sensasinya sama sakali.

"Hyung kenapa kau masih berdiam diri di depan pintu seperti itu mana sambil senyum-senyum mengerikan lagi." Ucap Hoya dongsaeng Sung Gyu yang perbedaan umur diantara keduanya hanya terpaut dua tahun saja.

"Hai dongsaeng-ku tersayang." Ucap Sung Gyu senang sambil memeluk Hoya erat membuat namja berwajan cantik persis dirinya tadi langsung mendorong tubuh sang hyung menjauh.

"Hoya siapa yang datang?" Tanya Sung Yeol yang merupukan saudara kedua Sung Gyu yang lebih muda setahun dari dirinya dan lebih tua setahun dari Hoya.

"Sung Gyu hyung." Jawab Hoya malas sambil menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan melewati Sung Gyu yang masih tampak berseri-seri.

"Aish hyung kau dari mana saja sih, di cariin umma tuh." Ucap Sung Yeol yang langsung menarik tangan Sung Gyu menuju ruang tamu yang ternyata sudah banyak orang disana tak terkecuali kedua orang tuanya dan juga Hoya yang sudah duduk manis di salah satu sofa.

"Ah iya, ini dia anakku Sung Gyu yang ku ceritakan itu." Ucap Nyonya Lee yang langsung menarik Sung Gyu mendekat kearahnya. Sung Gyu menatap tiga orang asing di depannya heran. "Gyu perkenalkan dirimu pada teman umma dan appa sayang." Ucap Nyonya Lee pada Sung Gyu.

"Ne, naneum Lee Sung Gyu imnida." Ucap Sung Gyu sopan lalu segera membungkukan tubuhnya pada tamu-tamu umma dan appa-nya tadi.

"Aigo… dia benar-benar cantik seperti kau dan juga kedua adiknya Jonggie-ah." Ucap Sahabat Umma Sung Gyu tadi. "Tak salah aku menjodohkannya dengan anakku. Dia cantik sekali bukan Dongwoo?" Tanya Nyonya Jang pada sang anak yang malah asik menatap Hoya yang duduh di samping Nyonya Lee. "Dongwoo." Panggil Nyonya Jang lagi pada sang anak dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ne, umma apa?" Tanya Dongwoo yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunanya seraya menatap Hoya yang menundukan wajahnya malu karena di tatap begitu oleh calon kakak ipar-nya sendiri. Jujur saja jantung Hoya pun berdetak kencang karena tatapan Dongwoo tadi, dan kalau boleh jujur lagi Hoya sepertinya menyukai namja yang akan jadi kakak iparnya itu.

"Dia cantik bukan sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Jang pada sang anak.

"Ne umma, cantik sekali." Jawab Dongwoo yang tak lepas menatap kearah Hoya yang semakin tersipu malu apa lagi saat Dongwoo memberikan senyuman mautnya pada namja cantik itu.

"Aigo Kwanggie, anak kita sudah suka pada pandangan pertama dengan calon menantu pilihan kita." Ucap Nyonya Jang senang seraya memeluk sang suami senang.

"Itu bagus bukan sayang." Balas Ki Kwang appa Dongwoo pada Hyun Seung yang merupakan umma namja tampan tadi.

"Kalau begini kita tinggal cari tanggal pernikahan saja." Ucap Nyonya Jang senang yang langsung di sambut suka cita oleh Nyonya Lee yang tak lain adalah Lee Sung Jong.

"Tunggu dulu. Pernikahan? Memang siapa yang mau nikah?" Tanya Sung Gyu yang akhirnya sadar dengan percakapan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja kau dan juga Dongwoo sayang, memang siapa lagi. Hoya atau pun Sung Yeol kan masih terlalu kecil, mereka saja belum lulus SMA." Jawab Nyonya Lee yang tentu saja membuat Sung Gyu shock.

"Aku? Menikah? Dengan dia? MWO!" Teriak Sung Gyu shock.

*** To Be Continue ***


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three Beautiful Brother

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Sung Gyu aka Lee Sung Gyu 19 Tahun.

Lee Sung Yeol 18 Tahun.

Lee Ho Won aka Hoya 17 Tahun.

Nam Woohyun 19 Tahun.

Kim Myungsoo aka L 19 Tahun, sepupu Woohyun.

Jang Dongwoo 19 Tahun, teman + tetangga L & Woohyun.

Other Cast:

Lee Sung Jong Umma Gyu Brother.

Shin Soohyun Appa Gyu Brother.

Jang Hyun Seung Umma Dongwoo.

Lee Ki Kwang Appa Dongwoo.

Kim Heechul Umma Woohyun.

Tan Hangeng Appa Woohyun.

Kim Kibum Umma L.

Choi Siwon Appa L.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: FF Infinite kesekian yang Dean buat, ku harap kalian menyukainya. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya ^_^ Comment + Like lengkap.

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

"Hai guys." Sapa Dongwoo pada Woohyun dan L yang tampak tengah asik main game berdua sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya diantara kedua sahabatnya tadi. Sehabis menghadiri perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan Umma-nya tadi Dongwoo tak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan malah main ke apartement L sahabatnya ini dengan alasan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan L dan juga Woohyun padahal aslinya dia Cuma mau menghindari celotehan umma-nya yang pastinya tak akan selesai-selesai dan membosankan itu apa lagi kalau yang di jadikan bahan celotehan Nyonya Jang tadi berhubungan dengan perjodohan antara dia dan juga calon isterinya yang bahkan nama saja dia tak ingat, Dongwoo Cuma fokus mengingat nama adik terkecil dari calon isterinya tadi saja.

"Hai, bagaimana perjodohannya? Apa calon isterimu itu cantik?" Tanya L pada Dongwoo sambil terus bermain game dan sesekali melirik kearah Dongwoo yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Lumayan tak terlalu buruk juga. Tapi aku tak suka padanya, aku lebih suka adiknya yang paling kecil." Balas Dongwoo sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas.

"Wow… Kau berniat jadi pedofil suka pada anak kecil?" Tanya Woohyun yang sedikit menyindir Dongwoo dan menyengolkan bahunya pada bahu namja tampan yang duduk di samping kanannya itu.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, umur sudah 17 tahun kok, Cuma beda dua tahun dari kita." Balas Dongwoo santai sambil memukul pelan kepala Woohyun.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya L yang tampaknya sedikit tertarik dengan perjodohan Dongwoo itu buktinya saja dia langsung mempausekan game-nya tadi dan langsung menatap kearah Dongwoo. Woohyun yang tadi bermain bersama L mau tak mau jadi ikutan berhenti bermain.

"Namanya Lee Ho Won tapi lebih sering di panggil Hoya." Jawab Dongwoo sambil tersenyum senang pada L seraya mengingat lagi wajah dan senyuman malu-malu Hoya tadi.

"Apa dia cantik?" Tanya L lagi penasaran. Dasar Playboy, guman Woohyun dalam hati sambil melirik kearah dua sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil tadi.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir seleraku rendahan apa?" Tanya Dongwoo kesal sambil memukul kepala L pelan.

"Ya siapa tahu saja kan, lagian tak ada salahnya kalau aku bertanya." Balas L sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Dongwoo.

"Memangnya kau yakin namja cantik itu juga suka padamu?" Tanya Woohyun malas sambil melirik kearah kedua namja yang terkenal sebagai seorang player tadi secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia tak suka padaku yang tampan ini." Balas Dongwoo terlalu percaya diri, Woohyun mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya tadi.

"Kau narsis sekali." Ucap L sambil melirik Dongwoo malas sama seperti Woohyun.

"Itu fakta tahu, kalau aku tak tampan mana mungkin banyak namja cantik dan juga yeoja genit mengejar-ngejarku hanya untuk mendapatkan kata cinta saja dariku." Balas Dongwoo membangakan dirinya. "Dan aku pun sangat yakin kalau Hoya pasti menyukiaku juga, mana mungkin dia tak suka padaku kalau dia terus saja malu setiap kali ia ku beri senyuman mautku." Jelas Dongwoo sambil membayangkan wajah malu-malu Hoya tadi lagi.

"Jadi kau mau mengejar Hoya sekarang?" Tanya Woohyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Tak ada salahnya bukan?" Tanya Dongwoo balik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung-nya yang di jodohkan denganmu?" Tanya L sambil melirik kearah Dongwoo.

"Gampang saja, tinggal tukar dia dengan adiknya selesai bukan. Lagian aku tahu dia juga tak menyukaiku." Jelas Dongwoo.

"Eh, kenapa bisa begitu? Katanya kau itu tampan tapi kenapa kau tak bisa membuat calon isterimu itu jatuh hati padamu sih?" Sindir L.

"Ayu tak minat padanya dan dia juga tak minat padaku. Dia tak suka padaku itu lebih baik dari pada dia suka padaku dan mengejar-ngejar aku seperti Sang Gyu-mu itu Woohyun." Kata Dongwoo sambil menyeindir Woohyun yang langsung menekuk wajahnya. "Bukankah dengan begini aku malah lebih mudah mendapatkan adiknya?" Tanya Dongwoo yang langsung diangguki oleh L. Dongwoo pun kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat Sung Gyu di beritahukan kalau dia dan Dongwoo akan menikah, namja cantik tadi malah berteiak histeris lalu segera kabur masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kamar membuat kedua orang tuanya harus berkali-kali minta maaf pada keluarga Jang.

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

Pagi ini Sung Gyu tampak pergi ke kampus sangat pagi dari biasanya, pertama untuk menghindari kedua orang tuanya yang pasti akan marah-marah pada dirinya nanti kalau mengingat kejadian semalam dan yang kedua untuk dapat segera bertemu dengan Woohyun. Sejak semalam pikirannya sangat kacau hanya gara-gara niat umma dan appa-nya yang hendak menikahkan dia dengan anak dari teman mereka. Hei, apa kedua orang tua Sung Gyu tak tahu apa kalau anak mereka ini hanya mau menikah dengan Woohyun saja dan tidak dengan yang lain apa lagi dengan namja yang bahkan belum di kenalnya sama sekali.

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Sung Gyu berjalan mondar-mandir di pintu gerbang kampus menunggu kedatangan Woohyun yang dirasanya sudah seabad tapi tak kunjung datang pula. Sudah berpuluh-puluh orang yang melewatinya dengan tatapan heran tapi sampai saat itu Sung Gyu pun masih belum melihat sosok Woohyun hingga akhirnya setelah menunggu hampir sejam Woohyun datang pula ke kampus.

"Chagya!" Teriak Sung Gyu senang lalu segera berlari menghampiri Woohyun yang tampak langsung bad mood di buatnya. Tanpa izin dari Woohyun terlebih dahulu Sung Gyu langsung memeluk tubuh Woohyun erat seolah-olah keduanya sudah tak bertemu berabad-abad saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, pagi-pagi sudah heboh saja. Dan lagi kenapa masih mengunakan baju cosplay begitu." Ucap Woohyun yang susah payah menyingkirkan kedua lengan Sung Gyu yang melingkar di lehernya. Di tatapnya tubuh Sung Gyu sengit, penampilan yang tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin. Sung Gyu masih saja mengenakan baju yeoja-nya itu, yang sedikit berbeda kalau kemarin dia mengunakan hot pants dan juga tank top maka hari ini namja cantik tadi menggunakan short dress yang terlalu pendek dan sexy berwarna serba baby blue dari ujung kaki sampai atas membuat kepala Woohyun tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Chagya kau harus menolongku." Ucap Sung Gyu setelah memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada Woohyun.

"Aish… Bisa tidak yang tadi jangan pernah kau lakukan lagi." Ucap Woohyun sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya yang barusan di kecup Sung Gyu.

"Chagya, kau harus menikahiku sebelum kau kehilanganku." Ucap Sung Gyu yang tak perduli dengan ucapan Woohyun sebelumnya, di pegangnya kedua bahu Woohyun erat hingga kini mata keduanya saling bertatapan tajam.

"Aish… Kau apa-apaan sih pagi-pagi begini ngomong yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Woohyun malas sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sung Gyu pada bahunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan namja cantik tadi masuk kearea Kampus tapi dengan cepat Sung Gyu menahannya dan menariknya kearah parkiran mobil.

"Kau harus menolongku Chagya." Ucap Sung Gyu sambil menarik tangan Woohyun paksa.

"Nolongin apaan sih?" Tanya Woohyun kesal dan sedikit malu karena beberapa mahasisawa yang melewati mereka pasti menatap aneh pada keduanya seperti biasa.

"Nikahi aku." Ucap Sung Gyu yang sudah berhenti menarik tangan Woohyun dan kini tengah menatap namja tampan tadi dengan puppy eyes-nya yang tentu saja tak akan bisa meluluhkan hati Woohyun.

"Tak akan pernah." Jawab Woohyun tegas lalu membalikan badannya meninggalkan Sung Gyu yang tentu saja langsung menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. "Yack! Kau apa-apaan sih?" Kesal Woohyun sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sung Gyu pada kerah bajunya. Sung Gyu tak merespon, namja cantik tadi malah menarik Woohyun kearah mobilnya yang terparkir rapi lalu segera mendorong Woohyun masuk ke dalam mobil lagi tepat di bangku pengemudi.

"Kau yang menyetir." Ucap Sung Gyu sambil memberikan kunci mobil pada Woohyun yang hanya bisa melongo menatap Sung Gyu yang akhirnya juga masuk ke dalam mobil tepat duduk di samping kanannya kini. "Ayo jalan." Seru Sung Gyu membuyarkan lamunan Woohyun.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Woohyun heran.

"Kemana saja, culik aku." Balas Sung Gyu santai yang malah membuat Woohyun shock.

"Aniya aku tak mau, aku harus kuliah hari ini." Tolak Woohyun yang berusaha keluar dari dalam mobil Sung Gyu tapi langsung di tahan oleh namja cantik tadi.

"Aku mohon bawa aku pergi." Ucap Sung Gyu dengan nada suara sedih bahkan ia sudah meneteskan air mata sekarang hingga membuat Woohyun yang memang bukan namja yang tegaan akhirnya Cuma bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti kemauan Sung Gyu saja.

'_Oh Tuhan ku harap aku bisa jadi namja yang jahat.' _Ucap Woohyun dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia menghidupkan mobil milik Sung Gyu dan menbawanya keluar dari lingkungan kampus.

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

Sore hari sekitar jam empat lewat Dongwoo tampak bersandar di mobil sport merahnya yang terparkir rapi di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah yang tak lain adalah Infinite Senior High School tempat Hoya dan Sung Yeol menuntut ilmu. Dongwoo memang berencana menjemput Hoya sepulang sekolah dan hendak mengajak namja cantik tadi jalan-jalan sekedar untuk memperdekat hubungan keduanya. Dongwoo memang sudah berencana untuk mendekati Hoya dan mendapatkan hati namja cantik tadi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Dongwoo menunggu Hoya dengan sabar hingga sosok namja cantik tadi pun ia dapati berjalan ke luar dari lingkungan sekolah bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Namja cantik tadi tampak asik berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya dan tak menyadari keberadaan Dongwoo di dekatnya sampai sebuah dehaman keras menyadarkannya.

"Dongwoo Hyung." Ucap Hoya kaget saat melihat sosok tampan namja yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya tadi tengah asik bersandar pada mobilnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan tersenyum manis kearah Hoya membuat namja cantik itu menunduk malu. Hoya pun meninggalkan teman-temannya setelah berpamitan pada mereka lalu berjalan mendekati Dongwoo.

"Hai." Sapa Dongwoo cool.

"Hyung kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hoya heran kini ia tengah berdiri tiga langkah dari Dongwoo namja yang entah bagaimana selalu membuat dadanya berdetak lebih cepat padahal namja tadi calon suami dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku menjemputmu. Masuklah." Ucap Dongwoo sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hoya yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tadi. Dongwoo pun segera menyusul setelah ia menutup pintu mobil untuk Hoya.

"Hyung sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Hoya saat mobil yang di kendarai Dongwoo mulai melesat di jalanan kota Seoul menjauhi sekolahan Hoya.

"Sekitar lima belas menitan." Jawab Dongwoo yang tampak berkonsentrasi menyetir tapi sesekali masih melirik kearah Hoya.

"Begitu." Hoya menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Kita mau kemana sekarang hyung?" Tanya Hoya penasaran.

"Kau punya waktu sengang bukan sore ini?" Tanya Dongwoo memastikan.

"Ne, memangnya hyung mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Hoya senang. Jelas saja namja cantik dan polos ini senang karena yang mengajaknya pergi adalah Dongwoo namja yang kalau boleh jujur dia taksir sejak pertama kali bertemu semalam tapi sayangnya namja ini malah akan menjadi kakak iparnya sebentar lagi. Betapa beruntungnya Sung Gyu hyung bisa di jodohkan dengan Dongwoo hyung, pikir Hoya dalam hati.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Ucap Dongwoo yang memang berniat membuat Hoya penasaran. Hoya pun menganggukan kepalanya paham. Setelahnya selama beberapa puluh menit suasana di dalam mobil sport merah tadi tampak sepi karena dua penghuninya yang tak lain adalah Hoya dan Dongwoo tampak diam asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, Hoya asik memandangi jalan dari jendela mobil sedangkan Dongwoo asik menyetir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Hoya. Tak jarang namja tampan tadi tersenyum manis saat melihat tingkah Hoya yang lucu serta polos dari mempoutkan bibir setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik sampai mengigit jari telunjuknya seperti anak kecil.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Dongwoo pada Hoya yang tampak asik melihat keluar jendela. Pantai yang sepi dengan pasir putih terbentang luas di depan mereka menambah indahnya laut yang begitu biru. "Kau suka?" Tanya Dongwoo pada Hoya yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Kenapa hyung mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Hoya sambil menatap Dongwoo heran.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" Tanya Dongwoo sambil mengelus pipi putih Hoya dengan punggung tangannya membuat namja cantik tadi tersipu malu karena kini tubuh Dongwoo begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya bahkan semakin lama semakin mendekat membuat dada Hoya berdetak tak karuan saja.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucap Hoya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan tapi ia langsung terdiam begitu Dongwoo membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar itu seraya mengelus bibirnya perlahan membuat namja cantik tadi ingin pingsan saat itu juga tapi sebisa mungkin ia menormalkan dirinya, Hoya benar-benar tak mau melewatkan sedikit pun moment bersama Dongwoo saat ini.

"Kau tahu Hoya, kau itu cantik sekali." Rayu Dongwoo membuat wajah Hoya memanas karena malu. Hoya adalah tipe namja yang polos jadi jelas saja dia mudah malu saat Dongwoo merayunya, jangankan merayunya, saat namja tampan tadi menatapnya saja sudah bisa membuat kedua pipinya jadi merona merah. "Bibir merahmu ini benar-benar mengoda." Ucap Dongwoo seraya mengusap permukaan bibir Hoya dengan ibu jarinya. "Boleh aku merasakan manisnya?" Tanya Dongwoo membuat Hoya mendongakan wajahnya hingga kini mata keduanya saling bertemu. Tatapan mata Dongwoo benar-benar seperti menghipnotis Hoya hingga tanpa sadar namja cantik tadi menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Dongwoo menyeringai kecil saat melihat reaksi positif dari Hoya, tanpa mau membuang-buang kesempatan yang ada namja tampan tadi pun langsung meraup bibir Hoya membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang liar. Hoya yang tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya hanya bisa diam saat Dongwoo melumat habis bibirnya. Jujur saja, ini ciuman pertama bagi Hoya dengan seseorang yang bukan keluarganya jadi wajar saja kalau dia masih terlihat kaku. Dongwoo tak ambil pusing dengan Hoya yang terlihat pasif, manisnya bibir Hoya terlalu menghanyutkannya. Namja tampan tadi pun meraih tengkuk Hoya agar semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka yang terasa basah tadi. Tangan-tangan nakal Dongwoo yang bebas pun tak tinggal diam dan mulai meraba leher hingga dada Hoya hingga membuat namja cantik tadi sedikit mengerang.

"Arght… Hyung." Erang Hoya saat Dongwoo mulai mengecupi lehernya dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah keunguan disana. "Hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoya sambil menahan tangan Dongwoo yang berusaha melepaskan kancing seragam sekolahnya.

"Ayolah kau tahu yang ku inginkan bukan." Rayu Dongwoo lembut sambil mengelus pipi Hoya lagi mencoba membuat namja cantik tadi luluh.

"Tapi ini salah hyung, kau calon suami hyung-ku." Ucap Hoya mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku tak tertarik pada hyung-mu itu Baby, aku hanya tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu semalam, tidakkah kau merasakannya juga?" Tanya Dongwoo merayu Hoya yang tampak senang dan juga binggung disaat yang bersamaan. Jelas saja Hoya sanang karena ternyata namja tampan ini suka padanya bukan pada hyung-nya tapi dia juga merasa binggung, binggung harus menerima perasaanya sendiri atau malah membantahnya.

"Aku… Aku juga menyukai hyung tapi hyungkan calon kakak iparku sendiri." Balas Hoya sedih sambil menundukan wajahnya dalam. Dongwoo meraih dagu Hoya dan mengangkatnya hingga mata keduanya saling bertatapan tajam.

"Dengar Baby, cukup dengan aku yang mencintaimu dan kau yang juga mencintaiku. Jangan pikirkan tentang hyung-mu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu bukan hyung-mu itu." Rayu Dongwoo pada Hoya yang malah menganggukan kepalanya pelan membuat seringai setan menghiasi bibir Dongwoo. "Kau percaya padaku bukan Baby?" Tanya Dongwoo manis sambil mengusap pipi Hoya lagi dengan punggung jari-jarinya. Hoya pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai balasan tampaknya bujuk rayu Dongwoo berhasil meluluhkan kepolosan Hoya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Dongwoo menyeringai sambil menatap ke dalam dua manik-manik mata Hoya membuat namja polos tadi luluh lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan menyerahkan semua yang ia punya pada namja tampan yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya tadi. Dongwoo menyeringai senang sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Hoya kebelakang seraya melepaskan satu demi satu kancing baju seragam namja cantik tadi yang kini berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dongwoo pun mambawa namja polos tadi ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

*** To Be Continue ***


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three Beautiful Brother

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 3 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Sung Gyu aka Lee Sung Gyu 19 Tahun.

Lee Sung Yeol 18 Tahun.

Lee Ho Won aka Hoya 17 Tahun.

Nam Woohyun 19 Tahun.

Kim Myungsoo aka L 19 Tahun, sepupu Woohyun.

Jang Dongwoo 19 Tahun, teman + tetangga L & Woohyun.

Other Cast:

Lee Sung Jong Umma Gyu Brother.

Shin Soohyun Appa Gyu Brother.

Jang Hyun Seung Umma Dongwoo.

Lee Ki Kwang Appa Dongwoo.

Kim Heechul Umma Woohyun.

Tan Hangeng Appa Woohyun.

Kim Kibum Umma L.

Choi Siwon Appa L.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: FF Infinite kesekian yang Dean buat, ku harap kalian menyukainya. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya ^_^ Comment + Like lengkap.

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

Akhirnya setelah pergi hingga malam hari, kini Sung Gyu dan Woohyun entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di salah satu penginapan kecil di daerah Busan. Mereka pergi tanpa arah hingga mencapai di tempat itu dan memutuskan menginap di sebuah penginapan kecil karena mobil Sung Gyu yang kehabisan bahan bakar serta tak ada pom bensin di daerah sekitar mereka yang benar-benar sangat sepi dan Cuma ada satu rumah saja di sana yang tak lain adalah penginapan tempat mereka kini berada.

"Aku lelah seharian menyetir," Ucap Woohyun sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar. Sung Gyu tak tinggal diam, namja cantik tadi malah menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam dada Woohyun manja membuat namja tampan tadi tersentak kaget dan akhirnya jatuh diatas sofa yang ada di kamar inap mereka dengan Sung Gyu yang menempel erat padanya, "Kamu apa-apaan sih." Ucap Woohyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sung Gyu padanya yang malah semakin erat.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini karena bisa kencan seharian denganmu Chagya." Ucap Sung Gyu yang tak merespon penolakan dari Woohyun, dia malah membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Woohyun hingga membuat namja tampan tadi merinding geli akibat hembusan nafas Sung Gyu yang terasa hangat itu.

"Butuh koreksi sedikit, kita bukan kencan tapi kau sedang menculikku tahu." Ucap Woohyun kesal seraya mendorong tubuh Sung Gyu kesampingnya.

"Kau yang menculikku Chagya." Ucap Sung Gyu manja sambil bergelayutan di lengan kanan Woohyun dan mengusapkan hidungnya di lengan kekar tadi.

"Aku tidak menculikmu, kau yang menculikku dan menarikku paksa tadi." Balas Woohyun membela dirinya seraya mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari keganasan Sung Gyu.

"Aniya, kau yang mengendarai mobilnya kemari jadi kau yang menculikku." Balas Sung Gyu yang tampak tak mau kalah.

"Aish, terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Woohyun malas karena dia tak pernah menang beradu mulut dengan namja cantik tak normal yang sangat tergila-gila padanya itu.

"Chagya kau pasti sengaja membawaku kesini bukan." Ucap Sung Gyu manja sambil merapatkan tubuhnya yang sexy itu pada tubuh Woohyun. Sung Gyu memang sengaja merayu Woohyun saat ini dengan nada manjanya yang tentu saja tak akan bisa meluluhkan namja tampan tadi. Tapi bukan Lee Sung Gyu namanya kalau sudah mengaku kalah begitu saja. Sung Gyu meraih tangan kanan Woohyun untuk dimaninkannya sesaat sedangkan Woohyun hanya menatapnya horror, tak lama kemudian Sung Gyu dengan beraninya menaruh telapak tangan Woohyun diatas pahanya yang terekspose karena bawahan dress-nya yang terlalu pendek tadi tersingkap keatas. Woohyun membelalakan matanya horror melihat apa yang Sung Gyu lakukan dia pun segera mencoba menarik tangannya tadi tapi sayangnya Sung Gyu kembali menarinya dan menaruhnya lagi di tempat yang sama bahkan kini Sung Gyu menuntun tangan Woohyun untuk meraba-raba pahanya hingga ketempat yang sedikit berbahaya.

"Kau menyukainya Chagya?" Tanya Sung Gyu manja di telingga Woohyun dan sedikit berbuat nakal dengan meniup-niup, mengigit serta menjilati telinga Woohyun. Namja tampan tadi masih terlihat shock hingga membuatnya tak berkutik sedikit pun, Woohyun benar-benar terlihat seperti patung karena saking shock-nya. "Chagya, kau mau yang lebih dari ini?" Tanya Sung Gyu lagi berbisik di telinga Woohyun hingga membuat namja tampan tadi menyadari keadaannya dan terlepas dari rasa shock-nya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Woohyun refleks mendorong tubuh Sung Gyu kebelakang seraya dia yang langsung beranjak berdiri sebelum Sung Gyu melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Sung Gyu terkekeh pelan melihat Woohyun yang kini tampak kikuk setelah kejadian beraninya tadi. "A-aku mau ambil minum saja." Ucap Woohyun gugup lalu segera berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat sebuah kulkas kecil berisi beberapa kaleng minuman dingin di dalamnya.

"Chagya aku mau juga." Ucap Sung Gyu manja pada Woohyun yang terus mengumpat dalam hati gara-gara keliaran Sung Gyu tadi yang sama sekali tak ia duga-duga, dalam hati dia terus mengatakan kalau dia harus terus berhati-hati pada Sung Gyu apa lagi malam ini mereka akan tinggal di dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Jangan sampai dia menyerangmu Woohyun, ucap Woohyun dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri berulang-ulang kali. "Chagya kenapa lama sekali, aku juga haus tahu." Teriak Sung Gyu manja membuat lamunan Woohyun buyar.

"Iya sebenar." Balas Woohyun yang langsung membawakan sekaleng minuman dingin yang masih belum di buka untuk Sung Gyu. "Ini ambil." Ucap Woohyub malas sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Sung Gyu yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki mulusnya yang terlipat sexy hingga membuat dress pendeknya terangkat keatas menampakan paha putih mulusnya itu. Woohyun pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Sung Gyu yang terus mengodanya tadi.

"Bukakan." Pinta Sung Gyu manja membuat Woohyun mendesah kesal tapi tetap saja namja tampan tadi membukakan kaleng minuman tadi untuk Sung Gyu yang malah menyeringai senang.

"Ini ambil." Ucap Woohyun malas sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman dingin yang sudah di bukakannya pada Sung Gyu. Sung Gyu meraih kaleng tadi seraya menarik tubuh Woohyun hingga jatuh terduduk di sampingnya tapi akibat tarikan Sung Gyu yang dadakan tadi minuman yang di pegang Woohyun tumpah membasahi bajunya sendiri sedangkan minuman Sung Gyu aman di tangan sang empunya. "Aish, apa yang kau lakukan basah nih." Omel Woohyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang tersiram minuman dingin tadi. Woohyun semakin kesal tak kala Sung Gyu memasang wajah tanpa dosanya setelah apa yang namja cantik tadi lakukan padanya.

"Sini ku bantu bersihkan." Ucap Sung Gyu sambil mengengam sebuah satu pangan putih yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam tas tangan yang ia bawa.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku bisa urus ini sendiri." Balas Woohyun cepat-cepat seraya membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sung Gyu dan mulai memberihkan bajunya sendiri.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau ku bantu bersihkan." Jawab Sung Gyu santai. Jawaban Sung Gyu tadi malah membuat Woohyun menghela nafasnya lega setidaknya ia sedikit terbebas dari pelecehan yang mungkin saja namja cantik tadi lakukan padanya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi tanpa Woohyun ketahui Sung Gyu tengah menyeringai senang di belakang tubuhnya. Namja cantik tadi tampak tengah mencampurkan bubuk berwarna putih ke dalam minumannya sendiri seraya menatap kearah Woohyun menyeringai. "Chagya." Panggil Sung Gyu manja pada Woohyun seraya memeluk tubuh namja tampan tadi dari belakang membuat kegitan membersikan baju yang tadi Woohyun lakukan sedikit terganggu.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa lihat apa aku sedang membersihkan ini?" Tanya Woohyun setengah membentak membuat Sung Gyu langsung memasang wajah berkaca-kacanya dengan cepat dan tentu saja itu membuat hati Woohyun meleleh secara Woohyun bukanlah tipe namja yang tegaan pada siapa pun.

"Hyunnie membentakku." Ucap Sung Gyu di buat-buat sedih seraya menghapus air mata buayanya yang entah bagaimana bisa ia keluarkan dengan muda. Seharunya Sung Gyu jadi artis saja karena kemampuan aktingnya terlalu tinggi hingga bisa mengelabui Woohyun seperti itu. Woohyun menghela nafasnya panjang saat melihat tingkah Sung Gyu yang tiba-tiba jadi cengeng itu.

"Ne maafkan aku. Sudah jangan menagis lagi." Ucap Woohyun merayu Sung Gyu walau pun dengan sedikit tak ikhlas. Sung Gyu pun segera menghentikan tangisannya. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Woohyun pada Sung Gyu.

"Itu minumanku kenapa rasanya aneh ya?" Tanya Sung Gyu berbohong sambil menyodorkan kaleng berisi minuman dingin yang tadi di berikan Woohyun padanya. Woohyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran seraya menatap kaleng minuman yang Sung Gyu sodorkan dan juga sang empunya bergantian.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Woohyun heran.

"Rasa minuman bersoda ini, kalau tak percaya coba rasakan saja." Ucap Sung Gyu sambil menyodorkan minumannya pada Woohyun. Woohyun pun segera mengambil kaleng tadi dan menyesap isi di dalamnya membuat Sung Gyu menyeringai senang.

"Tak ada yang aneh kok, rasanya sama saja." Balas Woohyun tanpa curiga sedikit pun pada Sung Gyu.

"Pokoknya rasanya aneh, aku tak mau minum yang itu. Kita tukaran saja." Balas Sung Gyu yang langsung meraih kaleng minuman Woohyun dan menyesap isi di dalamnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, dasar aneh." Ucap Woohyun tak perduli. Namja tampan tadi pun kembali menyesap isi dari minuman kaleng milik Sung Gyu yang sudah namja cantik tadi masukan bubuk berwarna putih ke dalamnya yang tak lain adalah obat perangsang yang tak akan merubah rasa makanan atau pun minuman yang tercampur dengan bubuk tadi.

'_Kena kau chagya.' _Ucap Sung Gyu sambil menatap Woohyun yang masih tampak tenang menyesap isi dari kaleng minumannya sambil mulai menghidupkan TV dan mencoba mencari acara yang menarik untuk ia tonton. Sung Gyu tersenyum senang melihat namja yang di cintainya itu sudah terjebak ke dalam rencana liciknya. Sejak semalam Sung Gyu terus berpikir bagaimana cara agar umma dan appa-nya membatalkan perjodohan itu dan membiarkannya bersama Woohyun. Dan cara satu-satunya yang singah di dalam otak licik Sung Gyu Cuma satu cara ini saja. Menjebak Woohyun agar menidurinya tanpa pengaman, bukankah kalau mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman benih-benih Woohyun akan segera membuahi rahimnya lalu terjadi kehamilan pada namja cantik tadi. Kalau Sung Gyu sampai hamil anak Woohyun makan dua hal bisa ia dapatkan, pertama bebas dari perjodohan yang dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya dan mendapatkan Woohyun seutuhnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana liciknya Sung Gyu hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Benar-benar mengerikan bukan namja cantik satu ini?

*** Three Beautiful Brother ***

_Author Pov…_

"Mmmpppttthhh…" Suara erangan tertahan dan decakan basah memenuhi mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir di pinggir pantai yang jarang di datangi oleh orang-orang itu. Bila menengok ke dalam mobil sport tadi pasti kalian akan menemukan dua namja yang sedang berciuman panas, bergelut dengan bibir dan lidah mereka memancing hasrat yang terus membesar. Dua namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Dongwoo yang tengah melumat habis bibir Hoya yang sudah membengkak dengan tangan yang bergerilya di setiap sudut tubuh namja polos tadi.

"Argh… Hyung pelan-pelan." Ucap Hoya sedikit berteriak saat dengan usil Dongwoo mengigit pelan nipple kanannya. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah Dongwoo malah tersenyum tipis dan kembali melumat nipple kiri Hoya dan mengelus serta mencubit-cubit nipple kanan namja polos tadi membuat Hoya semakin mendesah kenikmatan. Jangan Tanya lagi bagaimana kini penampilan Hoya, namja cantik tadi benar-benar sudah dalam keadaan berantakan. Blezer dan jas sekolahnya entah sudah Dongwoo lempar kemana sedangkan seragam putih yang di kenakannya sudah hampir terlepas dan menyangkut di kedua lengannya. Leher, bahu, dada, dan perutnya sudah di penuhi dengan kissmark berwarna merah keunguan yang sangat terang hasil ciptaan Dongwoo sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana nafsunya Dongwoo sampai-sampai baru sepuluh menit pemanasan saja Hoya sudah di buat seberantakan seperti itu apa lagi kalau sudah satu atau dua jam ke depan, entah bagaimana penampilan Hoya nantinya.

Dengan perlahan Dongwoo mendorong tubuh Hoya kebelakang membuat tubuh namja polos tadi sedikit terbaring akibat jok mobil yang sudah Dongwoo turunkan, kini Hoya berada tepat di bawah tubuh Dongwoo yang terbentuk itu. Dengan cepat namja tampan tadi membuka semua benda yang masih menutupi tubuh indah Hoya di mulai dari seragam putihnya, celana panjang berwarna gelap dan juga dalaman Hoya hingga kini namja polos tadi sudah benar-benar polos di depan matanya. Dongwoo tak henti-hentinya menatapi tubuh indah nan mulus di depannya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun sedangkan Hoya malah tersipu malu sambil berusaha menutupi bagian tubuh paling privatnya tapi dengan cepat Dongwoo meraih kedua tangan Hoya dan menahannya di atas kepala hanya dengan tangan kiri namja tampan tadi saja. Perlahan Dongwoo mulai mengelus wajah Hoya yang memerah dari mata, pipi, bibir lalu turun pada leher jenjang Hoya lalu semakin ke bawah, Dongwoo memainkan kedua nipple Hoya bergantian dengan tangan kanannya, namja tampan tadi memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan pada dua tonjolan berwarna cerah tadi, setelah puas tangan nakal Dongwoo kembali bergerilya hingga tiba pada benda manis di antara kedua pangkal paha Hoya. Di raihnya benda tadi dan di elus serta remas milik Hoya tadi hingga membuat erangan Hoya kembali terdengar bagai alunan merdu di telinga Dongwoo yang tentu saja semakin membuat libidonya meninggi.

"Ahhh… Ahhhh… aaahhh… hyyy… hyuung… aaahhh…" Erangan manis tadi terus keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa Hoya tahan. Ini benar-benar nikmat, batin Hoya yang memang baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini berbeda dengan Dongwoo yang memang sudah pernah merasakannya dengan semua manatan pacarnya dulu. Maklum saja, Dongwoo memang seorang player sejati jadi sudah tak heran bila ia sering bergonta-ganti pacar dan di temani banyak namja cantik atau pun yeoja centil setiap malamnya. Bahkan semalam saja dia baru melakukannya dengan seorang yeoja centil dan sekarang dia melakukannya lagi dengan Hoya.

"Hyung… ahhh… aaahhhh…. Aaahhh…" Erang Hoya saat tangan Dongwoo semakin gencar merangsang miliknya.

"Kau suka baby?" bisik Dongwoo di telinga Hoya lalu memberikan rangsangan pada salah satu titik sensitive Hoya tadi.

"Hyung… aaahhh… aahhh… aa… aaakkkuu…. aku tak tahan aahhh…. Aahh… Berhenti, aku mau… ARGHT…" Erangan panjang lolos begitu saja dari bibir Hoya seiring dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari dalam miliknya yang masih di gengam Dongwoo itu. Dongwoo melepaskan cengkramannya pada milik Hoya lalu menjilati jari-jarinya yang di banjiri cairan cinta Hoya tadi tanpa rasa jijik sedangkan Hoya masih menutup matanya menikmati sisa-sisa sensasi orgasme yang baru saja ia dapatkan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Rasamu benar-benar enak baby." Ucap Dongwoo sambil mengecup bibir Hoya hingga namja polos tadi pun membuka matanya. Kecupan-kecupan Dongwoo merambah kebawah hingga berakhir di depan junior Hoya, tanpa ragu namja tampan tadi langsung memasukan milik Hoya yang tentu saja tak lebih besar dari miliknya tadi ke dalam mulut. Dongwoo mulai mengoral junior Hoya hingga benda sensitive yang sudah lemas tadi kembali terbangun bahkan Hoya pun kembali mengerang bagai orang yang kemasukan setan karena tak sanggup menahan sensasi nikmat yang di dapatkannya dari hisapan dan gigitan kecil Dongwoo pada juniornya.

"Hyung… aku aaahhh… mau keluar lagi…" ucap Hoya dan beberapa detik kemudian cairan cinta Hoya kembali keluar dan masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Dongwoo, tanpa ragu namja tampan tadi meneguk semua sari-sari Hoya tadi.

"Sekarang giliranku baby, kau puaskan aku nde." Ucap Dongwoo sambil mengecup bibir Hoya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka bajunya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. "Ayo baby puaskan aku, bantu aku membuka ini." Pinta Dongwoo sambil menunjuk kearah celananya, mau tak mau Hoya pun mengangukan kepalanya pelan lalu segera memposisikan tubuhnya yang setengah terbaring tadi jadi duduk dan mulai membuka celana Dongwoo di mulai dari zipper dan menurunkan retsleting Dongwoo lalu mulai menurunkan celana serta dalaman Dongwoo hingga dalam hitungan detik saja kejantanan Dongwoo yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang tadi terhidang di depan wajah Hoya membuat namja polos tadi merasa wajahnya memanas dan semburat pink kembali memenuhi rona wajahnya. "Ayo baby lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan tadi padamu." Ucap Dongwoo sedikit memaksa karena nafsunya sudah berada di puncak kini, namja tampan tadi mendoron pinggangnya ke depan hingga membuat ujung kejantanannya bersentuhan dengan bibir Hoya. Dengan sedikit ragu namja polos tadi mulai memasukan milik Dongwoo yang berukuran diatas rata-rata itu ke dalam mulutnya, tak akan masuk semua memang, hanya setengahnya saja yang masuk. Hoya pun mulai memaju-mundurkan wajahnya mengoral kejantanan Dongwoo dengan bibirnya. Dongwoo meremas rambut Hoya merasa nikmat yang tak bisa ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata itu. Saking nikmatnya Dongwoo malah mengerakan pinggangnya maju mundur berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Hoya sambil menekan wajah Hoya ke selangkangannya membuat namja polos tadi tersedak setiap kali ujung kejantanan Dongwoo menyentuh tenggorokannya. Butiran air mata perlahan jatuh membasahai wajah Hoya yang tak di perdulikan Dongwoo karena ia tengah asik meresapi hangat dan nikmatnya bibir Hoya yang sedang memanjakan miliknya tadi.

Kalau tadi erangan Hoya memenuhi mobil sport milik Dongwoo sekarang giliran erangan Dongwoo yang memenuhi tempat sempit tadi hingga tak lama berselang Dongwoo pun mengeluarkan hasratnya ke dalam mulut Hoya. Hoya yang tak siap menerima cairan kental tadi tersedak dan akibatnya cairan cinta milik Dongwoo meluber di sudut-sudut bibirnya hingga ke dada dan perutnya yang di penuhi oleh Kissmark tadi.

"Hyung asin." Ucap Hoya polos dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat tawa Dongwoo lepas begitu saja. Polos sekali namja manis di depannya ini, iner Dongwoo.

"Tak apa baby, lama kelamaan kau juga pasti menyukai cairan tadi." Ucap Dongwoo seraya mengelus pipi Hoya dan membawa namja manis nan polos tadi ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas lagi. Dongwoo kembali merebahkan tubuh Hoya dan menidihnya lalu melepaskan lumatannya di bibir Hoya. Dongwoo melebarkan kedua kaki Hoya dan membuatnya persis seperti hurup M dan mempersiapkan miliknya di depan hole Hoya yang berkedut-kedut minta di masuki secepatnya. "Percayalah padaku Baby, I'll be gentle." Ucap Dongwoo, Hoya pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dongwoo mulai memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang surga dunia Hoya, kepala kejantanan Dongwoo berhasil masuk membuat Hoya merintih pelan, Dongwoo yang tampak kurang sabaran pun langsung menghentakan pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya tertanam semua di dalam tubuh Hoya.

"ARGHT…" Erang Hoya, air mata langsung membanjiri kedua pipinya, rasanya bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat panas, sakit dan penuh. Dongwoo menghentikan gerakannya membiarkan Hoya terbiasa dengan kehadirannya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu." Ucap Dongwoo sambil menghapus air mata Hoya. "Are you oke?" Tanya Dongwoo lembut. Benar dugaannya kalau Hoya memang masih virgin dan dia orang pertama yang berhasil mengagahi namja polos tadi. Hoya yang tadinya meringis sakit langsung menatap kearah Dongwoo saat mendengar pertanyaan namja tampan tadi.

"Hyung, apa hyung menyukai ini?" Tanya Hoya balik seraya menatap kearah Dongwoo.

"Nde, tentu saja. Ini benar-benar sangat nikmat." Jawab Dongwoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hoya memastikan, Dongwoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, aku tak pernah merasa senikmat ini sebelumnya." Balas Dongwoo lagi.

"Begitu. Kalau Hyung merasa nikmat aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Hoya sambil tersenyum manis pada Dongwoo yang membalas senyuman namja polos tadi. Benar-benar namja manis yang polos, pikir Dongwoo dalam hati.

"Gomawo baby, kau yang terhebat." Bisik Dongwoo di telingga Hoya sambil mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan irama tertentu.

"Ahhh… hyung… aaahhh… aaahh… iniii… aaahhh… benar… aahhh.. bee… benar… aahhh… nikmat." Erang Hoya dengan nada bergetar karena sentakan kuat Dongwoo di bawah sana. Tadinya Hoya memang masih meringis sakit saat Dongwoo mulai bergerak tapi perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak bisa Hoya uraikan dengan kata-kata saja.

"aahh… aaahhh… aaahh… Hyung… aahhh… rasanya… aaahhhh… penuh…. Kejantananmu hebat hyung… aahhh… aahhh…" Tubuh Hoya tersentak-sentak dengan hebat dan bergetar saat ujung kejantanan Dongwoo mengenai titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya. Dongwoo tampak menikmati setiap pijatan pada kejantanannya saat dinding-dinding hole Hoya menghimpit dan meremas-remas miliknya. Rasanya hole Hoya lebih nikmat dari semua lubang yang pernah di rasakannya saat ini. Tusukan-tusukan kasar terus Dongwoo berikan pada Hoya, tusukan dan genjotan Dongwoo pada hole Hoya pun semakin cepat seiring dengan dirinya yang merasa akan segera sampai lagi, sudah sekitar sejam ia menahan hasrat ingin keluarnya tapi sekarang ia sudah tak sanggu menahannya lagi. Hole Hoya terlalu sempit menghimpit miliknya di dalam sana.

"Arrrgghhttt…" Hoya kencang seraya menyemburkan miliknya untuk yang ke lima kali dalam satu setengah jam ini. Selang berapa saat kemudian tampak Dongwoo yang hampir sampai pula, semakin di percepatnya gerakan pinggulnya membuat miliknya semakin gencar keluar masuk ke dalam hole Hoya.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat baby, aku tak tahan." Etang Dongwoo pertanda ia hampir sampai, dengan panik Hoya berusaha mendorong tubuh Dongwoo.

"Hyung jangan di dalam." Pinta Hoya tapi terlambat, Dongwoo terlanjur menyemburkan cairan cinta ke duanya di dalam Hole Hoya. Namja manis tadi menutup matanya merasakan cairan hangat tadi memenuhi tubuhnya. Selang belang beberapa saat kemudian Dongwoo mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Hoya hingga membuat hole sempit tadi terbuka dan mengeluarkan sedikit sperma Dongwoo yang tak sanggup tertampung saking banyaknya.

"Gomawo baby, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah dulu." Ucap Dongwoo seraya mengelus rambut Hoya dan mengecup dahi namja cantik tadi yang di penuhi peluh akibat permainan panas mereka. Hoya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mulai memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar lelah hingga tak perlu waktu lama hingga membuatnya tertidur lelap. Dongwoo yang melihat Hoya yang tertidur segera menutupi tubuh polos namja manis tadi dengan sebuah selimut tipis yang memang ada di dalam mobilnya, setelahnya Dongwoo langsung mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dengan lengkap dan memunguti pakaian Hoya yang ternyata sampai terlempar keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa mereka sadar akibat perminan tadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


End file.
